Family Feud: Selene Atosaki VS Wilhelmine Sibiko
Selene Atosaki, the Atosaki family member responsible for having this whole event take place in the first place, was finally making her way out from the gates of the arena entrance. The Fire Dragon Slayer's long black hair was being swept up by the breeze as she entered, causing several strands braided together, crisscrossing her face as she grabbed onto her peaked cap to prevent it from flying off. As she moved across the platform whilst wearing no footwear, the scorching sand played against her feet as the desert was seemingly acting more akin to the waves of the ocean rather than the desert hills of Desierto. As the waves moved up, so did she. Selene was too busy getting used to the environment that she completely missed out as the horn started blowing but as the large crowd started cheering it became evident to even her that the battle had started. Still holding onto her peaked cap with one hand and the hilt of her sword with the other, Selene ventured forward as to find out what opponent the Sibiko family had to offer. Due to the wind, it became somewhat difficult to see her adversary at first but she soon recognized who she was up against. If this battle wasn't rigged I swear to the Spirit... the Dragon Slayer thought to herself. Wilhelmine was seen on the other side, feeling quite irritated the field was as it was designed, and because of the information she was told beforehand. "That idiot told me we would have been fighting in a plain arena. I'm going to cut his throat out the next time I see him." She muttered to herself. She kept herself moving which seemed to ease the pain, however, the more she stood in one spot the more it hurt. Frantically looking for a direction to head to, it wasn't long for Wilhelmine to catch the sight of her opponent as well, showing equal shock and anger to her match-up. "YOU!" She yelled as she threw a point at Selene, her voice was flavoured with the anger she held from their last encounter. Running towards the Dragon Slayer, Wilhelmine puffed her cheeks as she seemed to prepare an attack, the same sort of way a Dragon Slayer would prepare their Dragon Roar. As her lips parted, a high pitch scream aimed right at Selene quickly approached the young girl as it echoed throughout the arena. Wilhelmne kept herself moving by standing at a particular angle, moving her feet up and down subsequently as to suppress the heat of the sand. This also made her equally ready for any attack that Selene was to throw her way, as she was prepared to move the moment Selene striked out. She could barely hear the woman calling out to her, but Selene did find it amusing to witness a woman in a black suit was trotting through the sand with no footwear. But her smiles soon turned into a frown as almost transparent sounds waves were making its way towards her, forcing her to fight fire with fire. She replicated the same movements that her opponent had just made and released a torrent of fire in order to combat in the incoming shriek. Seeing as she had been unable to muster up any significant firepower in her attack, the two magical abilities seemingly cancelled each other out. They had already managed to cause the sands between them to swirl across the platform and make it even harder for them to see one another, and the waves beneath were seemingly continuing to move them towards the east side of the arena. Seeing as her position wasn't helping her, Selene started running towards the west, fighting the waves of sand as she did, in order to make use of the environment and conceal herself from her opponent for now. Wilhelmine, however, was determined to take the Dragon Slayer down, her gaze was set on making sure that she wouldn't pass onto the next round. She immediately followed after Selene, using her sound magic to sense Selene's heartbeat in the area. She hastily followed after, galloping through the sand as she too made use of the 'sandstorm' to obscure Selene's view of her opponent. Coming close enough to her target, Wilhelmine released yet another Banshee Shriek at Selene's direction, more powerful this time as the sand beneath began moving away, splitting apart as the invisible sound waves swiftly neared Selene. Wilhelmine took the opportunity to track Selene's thoughts now, keenly listening into the head of the young Atosaki to make sure she can track her every movement and act accordingly. Still making her way across the desert, the familiar sound of Wilhelmine's screech tore through the howling winds and she had to act quickly. The dragon slayer launched herself forward and into the vast array of sands surrounding her, using the constantly moving waves as a way to avoid the incoming attack. But by doing so she was left seeping ever closer to Wilhelmine's position. She wasn't much for planning ahead, as was evident by her recent actions, and thus the words going through her head showed a similar reaction. What the fuck! Fucking cunt has the nerve to bitch against me. Holy shit she's such a pain in the ass, find a husband already! Words like these continued to echo inside her head as Selene got up from her position. Seeing how her original idea was already ruined, she figured that she might as well take this head on. Thus, she went on to crunch downwards, one foot behind the other while her hands stretched out onto the sand for support. She waited until the waves brought her upwards before igniting her legs with Fire Dragon Slayer magic and then burst it as she launched towards Wilhelmine. Essentially making into a human rocket coming towards her opponent at great speed. "Stupid child..." Wilhelmine disappointingly muttered, before leaping across to the side and letting Selene shoot past. The Fire Dragon Slayer was making too much sound for her to use and react to, and the sound of Selene's voice in her head was just as annoying as the sound coming out of her mouth. Taking this opportunity, Wilhelmine trotted through the sand and away from Selene in a reach for space, giving her enough distance to sense where Selene was and react in appropriate time. The dodge that she had done was sloppy, as she knew that it would have been what her grandfather would have said if he had seen her. She knew that she shouldn't be narrowly missing her opponent's attacks as there was always going to be that margin of error that would get her hit. With Selene away, Wilhelmine concentrated on the various sounds within the target's body, her thoughts, her heartbeat and the area around her for any magic she may conjure up. Having slipped by Wilhelmine without so much as a response really, Selene was quickly growing frustrated. She'd finally decided to take a stand and charge at the woman, only to have her dodge it. "FUCKING COWARD!" And as such, she did the only thing she knew how to respond... By yelling about it: "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LET ME FLY BY LIKE THAT?!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATRIARCH OR SOMETHING? HUH, ASSHOLE? WHAT A WAY TO SHOWCASE YOUR LOVE FOR YOUR FAMILY, JUST SCREAMING AND RUNNING!" Even if this was evidently the same thing that Selene was currently doing, she was still frustrated. She decided to remain on the spot that she landed on, shifting back and forth as she heat was continuously being irritating to her feet. Nevertheless, she was still on guard and ready to react should Wilhelmine get any funny ideas. For what the crowd could see was both Wilhelmine and Selene both switching between one foot at a time as a way to cope with the sand. Wilhelmine listened in on Selene, gritting her teeth tightly before yelling into the air, having increased the volume to a dangerous level. The area around them shook and the audience outside the battlefield could even feel their seats shake. Selene was definitely getting on Wilhelmine's nerves and the invisible protective barrier that kept the danger it had made itself obvious with the tremor in the arena. It was however enough for the sand to blow the other way to Selene's direction, causing a wall of sand to rush to the opposite side of the arena and maybe even take Selene with it as well. Hearing Wilhelmine screaming and the wall of sand coming along with it, Selene resorted to crossing her arms overhead as she took it head-on, causing her to stagger at first before soon being sent flying a considerable distance. Her clothing fluttering as she did, the young dragon slayer stumbled across the desert like a ragdoll while feeling the sand's rough texture against her skin at every landing. Finally stopping far enough from Wilhelmine that she could barely be seen by the naked eye, Selene cursed yet again as she got back up again. Her sight and head were spinning, finding it difficult to stand but being stubborn about it. Taking a few moments to recover, Selene soon noticed that her cloak had been severely damaged while her peaked cap had been lost during her flight and was causing her have even further difficulties seeing as she could no longer block out the sun. While the distance wasn't exactly helping Selene, it did provide her with enough sight and time to react should Wilhelmine try shouting again. "Again... All you do is screaming... Man, you must've been frustrating to raise." Selene spoke with a low tone as she stood there looking at Wilhelmine. "Why must I have to keep listening to this brat's annoying voice?" Wilhelmine asked herself, clenching her teeth to keep her from bursting. Keeping herself active by switching feet regularly on the hot sand, Wilhelmine showed quite the endurance on the ever-burning terrain. She stared at Selene with her eyes tracing every detail of the Dragon Slayer as closely as she can. Without a second to waste, Wilhelmine pulled her upper body back with her cheeks puffed out like the attacks before. However, the real difference was shown when she threw her upper body forward, parting her lips to exert a powerful beam of sound that was closing in the short distance between the Sound Magic user and the Dragon Slayer. It was almost a perfect replica of the infamous Dragon Slayer's roar, as it burst through the air and shot its way to its target. Seeing the woman making weird moves like that made the young dragon slayer start thinking that Wilhelmine might be getting a heat stroke, but her train of thoughts soon became clouded as she saw what was coming for her. Not having enough time to muster up a counterattack, Selene turned tails and tried to make it down the sand waves for cover- but didn't make it. The sound waves struck her head on as she turned around, this time simply passing her by but causing her eardrums to feel as if they'd be split asunder. Falling to her knees and placing her hands on her ears, the dragon slayer begins to scream as she underwent the attack. Once it had passed Selene removed her hands but any noise she'd hear would be replaced by a loud ringing tune instead, causing her to feel even more frustrated than before. Those emotions were reaching a boiling point and as such were also affecting her abilities as a Fire Dragon Slayer, making use of the surge of energies by repeating the "human-rocket" move she performed earlier. But this time, she aimed herself upwards as to have Wilhelmine's position end up as the landing point, taking a deep breath as she did. This breath would turn into a Fire Dragon's Slayer's Roar with the aim of using it as a way to intercept any incoming attacks, or at point-blank range once she lands. "The sound of your fire is much too distracting, and very obvious." Wilhelmine said as her body transformed into something ethereal, becoming transparent with magic flowing around like an aura. Selene simply passed through Wilhelmine, giving Wilhelmine the chance to flow her body into Selene's head through her ears and situate herself comfortably. Using the abilities of her element, Wilhelmine delivered a piercing shriek from the inside of Selene's head, raising the pitch as to make sure that the Dragon Slayer could definitely feel Wilhelmine's anger in her. The amount of pain now seeping through the young Dragon Slayer's ears were indescribable, falling to her knees yet again as it continued to course through her body and eardrums without being able to do anything prevent it. The very notion of it was causing an immense toll on her body, building up not only stress, anger, pain and most of all, rage. In a desperate act to cease the voices, Selene released a scream fitting to her status as a Dragon Slayer whilst raising her arms in the air. Her very aura suddenly surging with power at an astounding rate and speed, collecting all of that immense magical energies into her fists before slamming it into the ground beneath her. Upon impact, the magical energies would react to it as it if were a giant bomb, ready to engulf and take anyone around her to the depths of hell. Though since Wilhelmine was in Selene's head and in her elemental form, the force that would've destroyed her on the outside couldn't do too much to the mage hiding in the Dragon SLayer's ears. Thinking that she has pushed Selene enough, Wilhelmine retreated out of the Dragon Slayer's head and presented herself still in the elemental form. "You really are quite the temper one. It's a wonder to how your mother and father could even raise a brat like that. If it was up to me, I would have thrown it on the streets for the rest of its miserable life." She declared, her smile could be sense even though her transparent body didn't make it apparent enough. Holding her hands out, a superior wave of sound bursted and aimed directly at Selene. Wilhelmine's current Banshee Shriek was more powerful than when she was in a normal state, as her whole body was made out of sound, projecting more energy and thus more power for her to attack Selene with. Being unable to hear the woman's words as the only Selene would be able to pick up was a loud, ringing sound inside her head. As he sense of hearing had been distorted, along with her other senses given the impact of it and the heat, Selene could barely make out anything in her surrounding at all, only to have Wilhelmine make things worse by screeching towards her once more. Being so close to one another, the Dragon Slayer could do anything against it as she flew across the desert, rolling along the waves once she landed. She didn't make a move once she landed, or rather more, she couldn't. The woman had lost consciousness after the last attack, with her ears showcasing blood coming out if as they'd been severely damaged during the course of the battle. Because of this, Selene's body soon vanished as it was teleported outside of the arena and Wilhelmine was declared as the victor. Wilhelmine looked at the crowd, and smiled with an angry expression, as if defeating Selene wasn't enough. She looked over to the crowd and spotted a couple of her family members sitting in the crowd watching her fight; Vittorio and his daughter Marie clapping and cheering along with the crowd, Gai and Anak sat down behind them both eating the piles of food they placed in the seat next to them. And Eleonora at the end of the aisle in her wheelchair, sat with her assistant Cassandra clapping to Wilhelmine's victory. Giving a bow to the audience, the event organisers came and approached Wilhelmine accompanied by brother Aimone and servant Jacob Getter. Though Jacob Getter was clapping, Aimone seemed displeased at the results, as a disappointed look had washed over his face. "Well done sister of mine. Seems as though you've won. Now I owe mister Getter here five thousand for your victory." Aimone said saddened. Wilhelmine simply laughed before they began to walk to the exit. "No faith in me? We'll see for the next fight. It was only Selene that I had the grudge against, but I'll have to up my game for the Atosakis that make it to the next round."